


Choices

by DrCHolmesLecter



Series: Stoki Fics [4]
Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt Loki, Hurt Steve, King Thor, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Romance, Steve Feels, Ásgarðr | Asgard (realm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is nothing left but suffering in your paths, whether you experience them now or later will not diminish it. Choose well, my prince." </p>
<p>He gave a bitter laugh then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

"I choose the throne."

The god was amazed at how easy those words rolled off his lover's mouth. He expected this, he did but still the pain and betrayal grew in his heart. He forced himself to turn away from it all. He remembered the pitying looks he would receive but most of all he remembers the words the gate keeper told him before landing in Midgard.

"There is nothing left but suffering in your paths, whether you experience them now or later will not diminish it. Choose well, my prince."

He gave a bitter laugh then.

 

x

 

"Loki?"

The god turned away from the view of the city and looked at his Midgardian pet. A fool who willingly offered him his heart and a fool he is for allowing this man to break through his walls. The mortal simply patted the space next to him and that was all it took for the god to comply.

"Are you alright?" He smiles at the mortal's concerned voice with a streak of sleepiness.

"Do not fret, all is well. Sleep...my" _my love_ was what he wanted to say but the words was stuck, he used to be able to say it so easily so why now? This man was not Thor, though their appearance do not differ a great deal, Steven was different. Loki didn't have to fight or beg for his affections, he gave them willingl- no he is but a pet. He was nothing but a mere Midgardian toy. _Be still my heart for I do this to anger that oaf._ The man who chose power over him. The man who laid in bed with him telling him empty promises, the-

"I love you" the mortal does not wait for an answer and drifts back to sleep, arms tightly woven around the god's waist.

It has only been a few months since he found this mortal, maybe being stuck in the ice for almost seventy years made this man crave for a partner-no this man craved for happiness and someone to share it with. The everyday 'I love you's' that poured out of his sweet and honest mouth, the fact that he does not ask or force Loki to say those words and just merely states them. Oh how he wishes to love again, to share this mortal's happiness, _to stay_.

He couldn't give it to him for that was a foolish dream he wanted a long time ago.

 

x

 

The one night the oaf visited, the night everything crumbled, the foundation and the walls he had built. One look on those chaotic blue eyes and everything was ruined.

_Oh, he still loved the man._

The fighting did not register in Loki's mind until it was too late, super serum or not, Steve cannot beat Thor. The mortal stared at the God of Thunder and noticed the similarities. How Loki wanted to remove that expression on his face but he had no right for he did choose the Captain due to his resemblance with his previous lover.

"Enough! Why have you come here?" He purposely tried to ignore the Captain's gaze and focused on his brother instead.

"I wish for you to come home." The chaos in his blue eyes were no longer prominent instead it was replaced with more knowledge and wisdom.

_The eyes of a king._

"You had your chance to keep me there."

"Aye and I chose. I am now king and now we can live together as lovers, no citizen of Asgard will dare mock you. We can be together, you and I, as I have promised."

The god looked at him with so much hope and happiness, this is what he wanted. To go home, to be with his lover so why does he feel so hesitant to nod? To give a simple answer like a yes?

_Steven._

He gathers all the courage he has left to look at the mortal, his expression no longer grim and upset. His face held love and understanding. He pushed himself towards the mortal's direction, noticing Thor's body stiffening and his hold tightening on Mjolnir. The Captain shook his head with a small smile on his face, stopping the god at his place.

"Go..." Was the last words he heard from him before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and left. He wanted to say them, to say the three words that the mortal continuously told him. He couldn't. _Why?!_  

The God of Mischief stared hard at the mortal, taking in everything he could and did not miss the good Captain mouthing 'I love you too' before the blinding light engulfed them.

 

 

 

 

_A fool who willingly offered him his heart and a fool he is for allowing this man to break through his walls._

_~Fin_


End file.
